1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an interlocking device for plug connector housings comprising an actuating handle that approximately takes up the housing width of the plug connector housing and interlocking elements attached to both sides thereof, wherein said interlocking elements are rotatably arranged on pivot pins on a first plug connector housing half and can be interlocked on locking pins of a second plug connector housing half.
An interlocking device of this type is required for connecting two plug connector housing halves to one another in an environmentally safe fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 731 534 B1 discloses an electric plug connector, in which the side parts of a U-shaped interlocking shackle that can be pivoted about one connector half feature pockets, in which an interlocking device is arranged that consists of a specially shaped spring and a toggle lever-like interlocking element and makes it possible to interlock the plug connection—in cooperation with an interlocking pin on the second housing half.
This interlocking device requires several small components and a complicated manufacture of the interlocking shackle that can be replaced with a significantly simplified construction.